


i love cake (an alternate chapter)

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, That 70's Show AU no one asked, That 70's Show AU no one needed, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: And maybe that was it, his stupid face, or his stupid nice words, that made MJ say something she wasn’t planning to.“I love you, Peter.”That 70's Show AU that no one asked and no one needed, but I wrote it anyway.





	i love cake (an alternate chapter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/gifts).



> This is an alternate chapter/moment of the part 8 _paranoid, delusional crap about romance._
> 
> And I wrote this because the person I am gifiting this to bullied me into writing it. And if you have watched That 70's Show, you probably know where this is coming from.
> 
> I strongly recommend you to read the whole series, so it can make sense, beginning here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400438

It was a regular night, and Peter and Michelle were hanging out inside her El Camino. Usually, they would listen to music, to _her_ music, and then something would lead them to the occasional fooling around.

This time, things weren’t exactly happening the way they usually did, and the reason for that was MJ’s humor. 

Her mind was on an advertisement about Harvard that she had read at school. Michelle wasn’t in the mood to share her new thoughts about education, at least not yet, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t thinking about it, and it showed. 

She was happy about this new ambition, but it was also a bit stressful. 

Michelle guessed that even though she used to be good at hiding her feelings, Peter was getting to know her a little bit too much, and that made him notice something odd about her.

“Hey, uh, is there something wrong?” He asked. “You’re like a million miles away.”

_Worried, good boy Peter._ Some time ago, MJ would have thought the contrary, but having someone able to read your feelings, and willing to do something about it, to help her, was really good.

Still, she didn’t want to talk about her overthinking of the future now, even with Peter shooting his _sweet boyfriend energy_ at her way.

“I don’t know.” Michelle answered. “It’s nothing much, really.”

Peter looked like he wanted to know further, and get a real answer out of her, but he didn’t, and she appreciated it all more.

Changing the subject, he released a big sigh, and said theatrically serious, “Take me, MJ.”

A stupid smile escaped her, _the first of the night,_ “What?”

Another sigh came from him, and Peter maintained his fake serious persona. “Go ahead. Take me. If it will make you feel better, you can use me. Do your business and be done with it. Go ahead, don’t be shy. I can take it.” He said as if he was reading a script of a very bad play. “But… God. Do be gentle.”

Michelle laughed wholeheartedly, and then asked, “You didn’t actually think that was gonna work, did you?”

“What do you mean?” Peter questioned, feigning to take offense. “Of course it worked, it made you laugh.”

Maybe her heart melted, she didn’t tell him that, instead MJ just easily laughed again. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You always make me feel better.” Michelle admitted. 

“Uh, t-thank you.” Peter said bashfully.

She gave him a sweet, brief kiss to his lips, and looked at him, _really looked at him,_ at his endearing lovely face.

And maybe that was it, his stupid face, or his stupid nice words, that made her say something she wasn’t planning to.

“I love you, Peter.”

His eyes widened with surprise, completely taken back, in silence, and he probably looked like an idiot because MJ weirdly stared at his reaction.

And with that stare of hers, Peter’s word vomit came out. “I love… cake.”

 

The next day, Ned and Flash were the only people at the basement, and the circle was on with just the two boys, even though only them didn’t exactly form a circle.

Peter thought, _this might as well just happen,_ and sat with them.

“Guys, let me ask you something.” He fidgeted in his seat, anxious. “MJ told me she loves me, and then I told her _I love cake._ ” He took a pause, and asked, “That’s not bad, is it? I’m still cool, right?”

Ned and Flash didn’t say a word, and just stared at him, as if he was the biggest dumbass in the world. _And they were probably right._

“Okay, I don’t know what happened.” Peter tried to explain himself. “I just panicked and it popped out. I mean, I don’t remember wanting to ever talk about cake. I wasn’t even hungry. I don’t even like cake that much!”

“Cake is good, but you can’t have sex with cake.” Flash said. “You should’ve just lied and told her that you loved her. _I love you, baby._ See, and I don’t love you. Isn’t that great?”

“He _does_ love her, you idiot.” Ned corrected. “Right?”

Peter sighed, and felt his cheeks heating up a bit. He was kind of embarrassed, and it didn’t feel right to say that to other people before saying it to _her,_ but still, he confessed. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay then, here’s what you gotta do.” Ned told him. “She said it, so now you gotta say it. Then she’ll say it back, and everything will be okay.”

“Y-yeah, I, I can do that. I’ll just say it and everything will be alright.” Peter tried to be a little confident. _Tried._

 

The whole day, an awkward vibe seemed to doom Peter and MJ, both seemed to ignore it, and she was doing a better job at it than him.

In the car, at night, it seemed impossible for him to bear, so Michelle asked, “Peter, are you okay?”

He stuttered. “W-what? Y-yeah.”

“You look like you have a stomachache or something.”

“No. There’s nothing wrong with my stomach.” Peter denied. “It’s just… that I, I love you…”

Michelle just stared at him, completely unamused. _Bad timing, bad timing._

Her lack of an immediate answer made him panic, he couldn’t take it, and that made him turn things even worse by lightly punching her on the shoulder, and saying, “… man.” 

_I love you, man._

He let out a stupid laugh, and she could punch his face right at this moment. She didn’t.

 

“I guess I, like, totally screwed things up.” Michelle told to Betty and Gwen. “Cause ever since I said _I love you,_ he’s been acting so weird.” 

At one point in life, MJ was the one who was supposed to freak out at commitment, the one who was supposed to run away from the L word. Things changed, and now she was growing a little scared of Peter really not feeling the same way she does.

“Okay, wait a second. I’m a little confused. Why did _you_ say, _I love you?_ ” Gwen questioned.

“Because I love him?” Michelle answered, not really patient.

“Oh, Jones, that has nothing to do with it.” Gwen said.

Betty seemed to agree. “Maybe you’re too young to be saying _I love you._ ”

“Shut up, Betty. You say it to Ned all the time, and we’re the same age.” MJ retorted.

“Not in love years.” Betty defended herself. “Look, it seems like Peter doesn’t know how to handle that kind of thing. You probably just scared him off.”

_That’s bad,_ Michelle thought. She didn’t want to scare him off. She wanted to glue him on the ground if she could.

“You should play it cool for awhile.” Gwen advised. “Turn down the emotional heat, and maybe he’ll forget you threw yourself at him.”

MJ rolled her eyes, not liking the use of words. “Maybe you’re right.” She mumbled. 

 

“I did what you said. I told her I loved her!” Peter told Ned.

“Really?” Ned seemed in disbelief.

“Yeah! Except…” He trailed off. “Except… I might’ve, you know… popped her on the shoulder, and called her _man._ ”

“Dumbass.” Flash commented, listening to their conversation.

“Hey, this isn’t my fault.” Peter argued, and pointed at Ned. “It’s your fault. You said if I told her I loved her, she’d say it back, but she didn’t, man. She just stared at me.”

“Did you give her a chance to answer?” Ned questioned. “How long did you wait before you completely muffed out?”

“Forever.” Peter seriously answered. “Like, five minutes.”

“Really?” Ned once again asked, still in disbelief.

Peter thought twice before answering. “Well… maybe… just a couple of seconds, but I… time ceased to exist, okay?” He started rambling. “I was just hanging out there, really far out there. Just… hanging.”

Ned rolled his eyes at his best friend. “Peter contributes in class, but does not follow directions.” He said in a mocking voice.

“Okay, now, Ned, you’re just being mean.” Peter whined with a pout, and stormed out.

 

Later in the day, Peter and MJ were together at the basement. She was focused on a paper, drawing with charcoal.

“Great drawing.” He complimented. “And I love you.”

“Actually I screwed up.” Michelle explained. “You see? I ruined the shadows because I touched it by accident.” Using charcoal for sketching was a challenge, but she enjoyed it.

“You could never screw up.” Peter disagreed. “Because I love you.”

_That’s it._ She lost her patience. “Peter, it’s not that you’re not already one, but you’re acting like a huge dork.”

“A huge dork who loves you.” 

MJ groaned. “God, stop it. Look, the only reason I said it, is because I felt it.” She admitted. “And not just so you would say it back. And if I knew you were going to get in such a twist about it, I wouldn’t have said it at all.”

“It’s just…” Peter tried to find a way to explain himself, but didn’t find any. “ _Cake._ Okay, that was pretty stupid.”

“Exactly, you dumbass.” This time, she almost laughed. “So, uh, why did you say it?” She risked to ask.

He sighed. Maybe Peter had some kind of abandonment issue too, at least one that made him feel people would be taken away from him somehow. 

Being Spider-Man made him stronger than ever, but didn’t exactly made him better at protecting the people who are dear to him, it made them even closer to danger instead. So that wary feeling never really goes away.

“I guess… once _it_ is out there… if something happened to us… to _you._ What would I tell myself then?”

_Damn it,_ she thought. Michelle could understand his reasons. He was being really cute too. _Damn you, Peter Parker,_ she couldn’t even yell at him now. 

Still, MJ decided to be a little shit about it. “I guess you could tell yourself you still have cake. We both know how much it means to you.” 

_Okay, so they’re cool again._

 

At night, they hung out in Michelle’s car, feeling like themselves again, listening to music and having fun.

They kissed, and exchanged _I love yous_ that felt very real and honest, and _fun,_ nothing nerve-wrecking and stressful.

That’s right, love could be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Leave me comments, it means the world to me!!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> And tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
